honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - Wonder Woman
Wonder Woman is the 216th episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert,''' Joe Starr, Dan Murrell '''and Andy Signore. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2017 DC superhero film Wonder Woman.'' It was published on September 19, 2017, to coincide with the release of the film on home video and Blu-ray. It is 5 minutes 41 seconds long. It has been viewed over 5.4 million times 'Watch Honest Trailers - Wonder Woman on YouTube' ''"Patty Jenkins bravely asks the question, what if a female-lead superhero movie wasn't absolute garbage from beginning to end and had a powerful message for girls?" '~ Honest Trailers - Wonder Woman'' Script From the studio known for confusing length with depth, complexity with intelligence, and self-absorbed downers with heroism (DC Films, a division of DC Comics and a subsidiary of Warner Bros.), the DCEU pulls up its biggest success yet by --- not doing those things: ''Wonder Woman'' After ''Supergirl,'' ''Catwoman'' and ''Elektra, studios doubted a female led superhero movie could succeed. Now Patty Jenkins bravely asks the question: What if a female superhero movie wasn't absolute garbage from beginning to end? And had a powerful message for girls: save the world look flawless doing it, be a literal God then men might begrudgingly half tolerate your presence? (Colonel Darnell: Sir, if this woman can read it, we should hear what she has to say. General Haig: Yes, very well.). Woo-hoo. Progress. Settle in for an origin story about the Greek Gods inside an origin story for Wonder Woman inside an origin story for World War II (Sir Patrick Morgan: The Armistice is of paramount importance). And visit The-mys-cira? The-Miss-Korea? The-Emmys-Year? Visit Xena: Warrior Island, a society of women trained from birth to cover for Gal Gadot's accent (Antiope: In the event of an invasion. Hippolyta: This belong to the greatest warrior in our history. Philippus: You need to tell us now. Diana: Yes, but Ares is behind that corruption). These Amazons have been preparing their whole lives to fight the God of War, Ares, and you can bet then when war reaches their shores, they'll get wrecked by German teams with bolt-action rifles. Hmm, maybe send out a scout once every 500 years or at least deploy some of your invisible jets. I know you have 'em. Meet Diana, a girl never actually referred to as Wonder Woman. She's the hero the DCEU doesn't deserve, but sure as hell needs right now. She's optimistic, confident, iron-willed, vulnerable, uncompromising and just so hot. I can say that, right? I mean I don't wanna come off like James Cameron 'cuz it's definitely not the only thing she's got going for her, but damn. She's stronger, faster, and smarter than the men around her, but every superhero has a kryptonite and hers is not knowing jack about anything ( Diana: War? What war? Steve Trevor: It's a watch. Tells time? Diana: What for? Diana: Why are they holding hands? Diana: What do these women wear into battle? Diana: Does the average man not sleep? Diana: What is a secretary? Diana: At the front? Front of what? Diana: Marriage?) You speak a hundred languages; you know what marriage means. Experience this groundbreaking superhero movie - but not so groundbreaking that they didn't put one of the bankable Hollywood Chrises in it. Chris Pine surprises and delights in a performance that gives him his first lead in ''The Great Hollywood Chris Off.'' But he's more than just eye candy; he's Diana's emotional support, a voice of caution, and a love interest in constant need of rescue. Hey! They gave him the role women always have to play against the male superheroes, didn't they? I see what you did there. In a film with two grounded complex leads, cringe at villains pulled from a different, much campier movie (Dr Maru: But the mask won't help. Ludendorff: They don't know that. laugh maniacally), that seems to forget the Germans in World War I were not the Nazis (Steve Trevor: I'm one of the good guys and those are the bad guys), and seriously expects us to buy this human milk thistle as the God of War, and implies that Wonder Woman kept her head down for all of Hitler and Stalin, but did suit up the moment Lex Luthor made a Ninja Turtle. You know what? I'm sorry for even bringing 'BvS into this. Let's just let this one stand on its own. So get ready for a film about balancing the good and bad in all of us, that contains good and bad within itself. In this flawed but important movie that's no less important for having flaws. Is it an inspirational, well-made film that finally gives women a superhero o be proud of? Yes. Does it end with a lightning hands mustache man yelling video-game level dialogue (Diana: And I believe in love. Ares: THEN I WILL DESTROY YOU!). Also yes. Starring: Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman Amazon Prime; Pine as Steve Trevor Want to Touch the Piney; Nielsen as Hippolyta Also the Queen in Gladiator;'' Wright as Antiope Princess Cut-her-up; Huston as Luddenorff Oooh Party Boy; Thewlis as Sir Patrick Morgan Would you, uh, err, hmm, apologies (Embarrassed British Noises); Bremner as Charlie A Drunk Scotsman; Taghamoui as Sameer A Sneaky Frenchman; Brave Rock as Chief A Wise Old Indian Guide; three of them together What are these guys? The Howlin' Stereotypes?; Davis as Etta Pam Beasly- I mean Dawn Tinsley; Anaya as Dr Maru Dun dun dun dun dun duh (The Phantom of the Opera); and scenes shot in slow motion Snyder vision. for Wonder Woman - A Justice League of Her Own. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] ''A Justice League Of Her Own Charlie: Maybe you're better off without me, yeah? Diana: No, Charlie. Who will sing for us? Umm, your friend clearly has PTSD. Charlie: (screaming in his sleep) DON'T GO IN THERE! Let him go home. Trivia * In general, the writers though the movie was good, apart from the third act fight with Ares. They note that it can be hard to write Honest Trailers for good movies. * Screen Junkies have also made Honest Trailers for several other DC superhero films including Tim Burton's Batman, Christopher Nolan's The Dark Knight ''trilogy, ''Man of Steel, ''Suicide Squad,'' ''Justice League, Aquaman, Shazam and many others. See' list of Honest Trailers for more. '''Watch the full Honest Trailers Commentary on YouTube Reception ''Honest Trailers - Wonder Woman ''has a 95.6% approval rating from YouTube viewers. USA Today noted that this Honest Trailer had an "only-slightly-critical tone" and that Screen Junkies "they play pretty nice" with Wonder Woman. Buzzfeed made the same observation, writing "considering how much Screen Junkies has torn movies apart in the past, their Wonder Woman trailer is kind of...really nice?" Movieweb described the Honest Trailer was a "loving takedown" that "should please lovers of the movie and DCEU haters alike." In the same article, Movieweb said the Wonder Woman "isn't without its problems" and Screen Junkies' criticisms of the movie's villain and third act were "not wrong." CBR.com commended the Honest Trailer for "acknowledging all the aspects that deserve praise in Patty Jenkins’ record-breaking movie, such as its important message, the video pulls no punches when ripping into the film’s flaws." CBR.com also appreciated the Honest Trailer's comment that "the DC Extended Universe finally nails a film that critics universally liked" and agreed with Screen Junkies that it made not sense for Wonder Woman to sit out major 20th Century conflicts. Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Executive Producer - Andy Signore Producers - Dan Murrell, Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Max Dionne Written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Dan Murrell & Andy Signore Edited by Kevin Williamsen and TJ Nordaker External links * ''Wonder Woman' finally gets that Honest Trailer you were waiting for '- USA Today article * 'The "Wonder Woman" Honest Trailer Is Another Reminder Of How Much Ass Gal Gadot Kicks '- BuzzFeed article * 'This Honest Trailer for 'Wonder Woman' is hilariously on point '- Mashable article * 'Wonder Woman Honest Trailer Dares to Speak the Truth '- MovieWeb article * 'Honest Trailers Takes On Wonder Woman '- CBR.com article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Superheroes Category:DC Category:2010s Category:Franchises Category:Historical Category:Wonder Woman Category:Season 9 Category:Warner Bros.